A Great Place To Start
by snochik21
Summary: A great place to start a relationship. LilyJames. Oneshot. Note: Some spoilers for Deathly Hollows. I warned you.


Author's Note: I haven't written fanfics in a while. But, I was listening to A Real Fine Place To Start by Sara Evans and was inspired to write. I'm sure this will be better than past fanfics, seeing as my writing has gotten better as I've gotten older. Ha. Well, enjoy. And don't forget to review:

Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Harry Potter. All that belongs to JK Rowling. I'm simply borrowing characters and inserting my own ideas. :

No. She couldn't like him. She just couldn't. There was no way. No. She didn't want to. Or did she? He

She shook her head to try and organize her thoughts.

It was all his fault she felt this way. When he got that Head Boy position and realized he'd have to work with her, he begged her to put the past behind them and be his friend. And they had become close. Of course, she had to agree. It didn't help that he was so damn cute. Yeah. It was much easier to blame it on him. It was all his fault.

_No._ She thought to herself. It was her fault too. She fell for him. But, then again, sometimes you just can't help who your heart chooses.

_Stupid heart._ She thought.

And that's when she bumped into him, her books flying out of her arms.

"Hey Lily." He said.

"Oh. Hi James." She answered, flustered.

She got on her knees and started picking up the books.

"Do you want help?" James asked, though he was already on his knees handing her a small notebook.

"No. I've got it. Thanks though." She told him, red in the face.

"Are you okay, Lily?" He asked, looking thoroughly concerned as he helped her stand up.

"Yes." She answered, regaining her calm.

"Okay." He said.

They stood there in silence for a little while.

"Do you want to go back to the dorm and start on homework before patrols tonight?"

She looked at him for a second, confused.

"You want to do homework?" She asked, not sure she had heard right.

"Yeah. I actually needed some help on the Potions essay. And, I figured, since you're really good at Potions, you could help me."

Lily nodded and walked back to the Heads Dorms with him.

"Here," he began, "let me help you with those."

He took three books off the pile she was carrying, leaving her with one.

"I can carry them." She told him, going to grab the books back from him.

"Nope." He replied, pulling the books away from her. "I can carry them."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, the only noises between them their breathing and the light clap of their shoes on the stone floor.

Lily said the password and the portrait opened to the Heads Dorms. James followed her in and set her books on the large coffee table that stood in front of the couches by the fire.

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked when they were seated on the poofy couch.

"What?" James asked.

"Carry my books."

"I was raised with respect." James told her. "My family is an old pureblood family who believed in the utmost respect and manners. The men were taught to be gentlemen and respect the women."

"Really?" Lily asked, hardly believing it because of his behavior the past six years.

"Yeah." James said and, seeming to read her thoughts, added, "And I'm sorry about how much of a prat I was the past few years. I should've taken those lessons to heart, long before now."

Lily just blinked at him, thankful yet confused at the new apology. "Well, thanks." She said.

James nodded.

"So, about you…" He asked. "Who's your family?"

"Well, I would figure that, by now, you'd know I'm muggleborn." Lily told him.

"I do." He assured her. "And I have no intent to call you any names. I have too much respect for you. Unlike Snivellus."

"I was going to say thank you but I don't think you deserve it now." Lily told him with a small glare. She then looked down at her hands at the mention of Snape.

"I'm sorry Lily. But, what's with you and Snape anyway? I used to see you guys together…" James asked.

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

She sighed, finally realizing the truth that she had been hoping wouldn't be.

"We were best friends." She stated.

"You and Snape?" James said with a disgusted look.

Lily nodded. "He used to be very nice but that was before he started hanging out with those Death Eater families."

James tilted his head, trying hard to imagine Snape being nice.

"When he called me a Mudblood, that day you hung him up on the tree, he came to me afterward and apologized."

James' mouth dropped open. Lily giggled at the sight.

"He basically did it so you would think he was tough. He's not. He told me how he felt about me. He liked me but I never saw him as anything more than a friend. I told him so. That was the last day we ever spoke."

James patted her shoulder, unsure of what to do.

Lily shrugged. "It doesn't matter now." She said sternly. "It's all over with."

"I'm so sorry." James said.

"For what?" Lily asked him.

"For being so mean."

Lily shrugged. She looked at the clock and jumped up. "We have to do patrols!"

James stood up and nodded, once again following Lily out the door.

They patrolled the corridors together, making small talk quietly through the empty castle.

"I'm sorry about the homework." Lily said.

"It's alright." James told her. "I got to get to know you and talk to you."

Lily blushed.

"Listen, Lily, you've known I've liked you for the past few years and I've come to accept the fact that you would never like me but…" He paused as he was interrupted by Lily.

"Who said I'd never like you?" She asked.

"Well…The way you've yelled at me." He stated. "I would rather date the giant squid than you." He recalled, doing a perfect imitation of the girl next to him.

Lily blushed and laughed. "Sorry about that."

James shrugged. "I deserved it."

Lily nodded. "You did."

James laughed. "But, anyway, I just wanted to know if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Lily nodded. "Sure."

"I mean, of course, as nothing more than friends." James rushed.

"Oh." Lily said, looking down.

"Unless you want it to be a real date."

Lily nodded.

"Really?" James asked, astounded.

She nodded again. "James, I like you."

"Oh. Then, screw Hogsmeade, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily laughed outright and hugged him.

"I'm taking that as a yes." James said, unsure, as she let go of him.

"Yes." Lily said.

"Yay! I'm going out with Lily Evans!" James screamed.

"Shh! You'll wake everyone up!" Lily said, trying to make him quiet.

"I don't care. I want everyone to know I'm going out with Lily Evans."

She rolled her eyes and put her hand over his mouth, a smile on her face.

"I'm flattered. But everyone can wait until tomorrow when we go to Hogsmeade."

"Alright." James said as she took her hand away.

"Let's go outside." Lily suggested.

"What about patrols?" James asked, waving to the corridor to their left.

She shrugged. "I'm sick of doing patrols tonight. I want to be with my boyfriend."

James smiled broadly and took her hand, leading her out to the dark grounds. He led her over to the beech tree by the lake and sat down with his back to it. He patted the grass between his legs, motioning for her to sit down. When she did, he wrapped his arms around her waist tentatively, hoping it was okay. She rested her head back on his shoulder and he took that as a sign that she was comfortable so he wrapped his arms more firmly around her.

"Thanks for the chance, Lily." James said softly.

"I'm glad I gave it to you." She replied.

Neither of them knew that a few months later he would propose and that she would accept.

Neither knew that they would get married and have a son.

And neither of them knew that they would die at the hands of Voldemort because of Wormtail.

And neither knew that their son would one day defeat that great Dark Lord.

But, for that moment, they were happy with where they were. It was a great place to start.


End file.
